


Shiny

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Friendship, no beta we die like men, rocks can be shiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 2. ShinyTheron gives Shale a gift.
Relationships: Shale & Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 4





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> my toxic trait is that I like to lean on in game banter when I can't think of anything better to write
> 
> But still! Please enjoy!!

Theron eyed the golem and hummed to himself. Shale stood a few paces away staring off into the distance. Or he thought so, Shale didn't have pupils, or iris' and it made it very difficult to tell exactly what Shale was looking at in any given moment. He wasn't sure where he stood with the golem. Shale kept calling him it, which was fair he supposed considering he had kept referring to them as it right up until they spoke. After that Theron decided to throw all logic out the window and just go with it, or them rather. 

One thing Theron did know was that he wanted the giant, hulking rock named Shale on his side. Gifts always worked in the past. If Shale had a personality, and they did, then they would probably enjoy a good gift as well. The elf nimbly searched through his pack for something that could possibly peak the interest of an ancient stone golem. Perhaps Shale would like a weapon. On second thought Shale did seem to enjoy squishing their enemies. Maybe a nice silver chalice instead? Shale doesn't eat or drink so that's right out. Vellum? No, paper beats rock. Then Theron's eyes caught the glint of shiny crystals he had picked up along the way.

Theron scooped them up a turned to Shale only to almost run right into them. Shale now stood over Theron, how did this huge golem sneak up on him? He wondered before Shale began to speak. "I see it found some augmentation crystals. I was not even aware it knew about them... well done!"

Theron smiled, "of course," he laughed nervously. "I was just about to give them to you. Would you like me to add them to your..." he gestured to Shale vaguely, "collection?" Theron was relieved when Shale nodded and kneeled down do he could reach their back and shoulders. He placed each crystal into open slots and was amazed when they fell perfectly into place. "There, that should do it." Theron took a step back as Shale stood back to their full height. 

Shale turned slightly and tired to look at the new colorful crystals. "So? What does it think?" They moved to give Theron a profile view, "they don't make me look any wider, do they? I find I am already too wide as it is."

"No, no, they're quite slimming." he lied.

"It must be the vertical pattern it put them in. Did it know to do that? It must have." Shale said convinced. Theron silently thanked the Creators that Shale wasn't psychic. "I think it should find some more as soon as possible. I want to glitter from ear to ear... so to speak!" Shale walked off with a skip in their step. 

"I do good work," Theron stated confidently as he mentally patted himself on the back, despite not actually doing much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> "I do good work," Lisa stated confidently as she mentally patted herself on the back, despite not actually doing much at all. (every time I use in game banter instead of thinking up something original.)
> 
> I swear I'm going to write something that isn't from Origins any day now!!


End file.
